


Open Water

by Clockwork_Pixie, warrior_shampoo72



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirates, DR1 and SDR2 characters may or may not make an appearance, Multi, Noble!Kaede, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma's a shapeshifter, astrologist!Kaito, mermaid!Maki, pirate!Amami, siren!Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Pixie/pseuds/Clockwork_Pixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is young a private detective investigating a cold case dissapearance when circumstances lead him to be captured by Rantarou Amami, captain of the cursed, notorious pirate ship The Death of Revenge.Though he learns that their goals may intertwine as the set off to seas, coming face to face with old friends and new enemies as well as magic, mermaids, demons, and much more.





	Open Water

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, dudes? We're here with an Ndrv3 pirate AU with Saihara and Amami as our main characters! We've talked about doing a fic together for a while, and we were in the pirate mood so much we set up a playlist and everything (mainly warrior playing "You Are A Pirate" from Lazy Town over and over and enjoying my cries of distress until we finally posted this, but I digress).
> 
> So all in all, after leaving this on the cutting board for so long and making the final touches today, we are really excited to be finally getting it out there and developing it more! We hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -Goldy (Clockwork_Pixie)

_He remembers the rain softly pattering on the docks that day. The feeling of the cold water beneath his bare feet, the chilled air breezing against his wet clothes that made his teeth chatter and jaw tremble. He was shivering so much that he knew he'd surely be catching a cold from it._

_If only he was so lucky, if he somehow managed to find shelter in time..._

_His breath came in gasps, his heart thumping so hard he thought it would leap right out of his chest._

_He wasn't sure when he started hearing the gunshots but when he did, he gasped sharply, gripping on to his soaked dress shirt like it was his lifeline. He didn't dare look back towards the house or else the sight would reduce him to uncontrollable sobbing. He could never return there now…_

_Smaller hands clutched at his shirt in an attempt to keep up with him, but it was in vain. One by one the little hands lost their grip, accompanied by cries of pain that were quickly silenced. Each time his heart would break and tears would sting his eyes. More lives he was unable to protect… How could he even call himself a man?_

_Until he finally reached the end._

_He made the mistake of looking behind him then._

_There wasn't anyone behind him anymore. The hands he'd tried desperately to cling onto had disappeared through the trees and the fog surrounding them. The most vibrant sight was the distant view of flames consuming what use to be his home, smoke billowing higher and higher._

_He wanted to scream. He wanted to let his tears fall as he cursed every god he knew for taking everything from him. Grief began to swell, threatening to wash over him just like the ocean waves splashing against the foot of the docks. But there wasn’t much time for that. It wouldn't be too much longer before the bloodhounds caught up to him and finished the job. He forced himself to swallow his anger and force his pain down deep inside himself, keeping it under lock and key._

_He had to do what he did best._

_He had to do what saved him from suffering a terrible fate._

_He had to survive._

 

* * *

 

Golden eyes flickered upwards toward the heel of a boot connecting with the bridge of his nose. As blood coated his lips and fell to the ground in droplets, he started to fully register the throbbing pain reverberating through his skull.

Gripping a fistful of his dark hair, his captors wrenched his head up so they could look him in the eye. Someone was talking, but he found he couldn't focus on the voice. It was all garbled nonsense to his ears. Another blow came. His vision swam and started to grow dark at the edges.

He forced himself to stay conscious, fearing what the men would do to him. The ugly sneers on their faces made his stomach churn. He subtly fixed his gaze on a point behind a man’s shoulder, slowly shutting out his surroundings to focus on the horizon. The thin line between the sky and sea was soon broken by a dark object.

At first Shuichi had thought that the ship had been an illusion. He had taken so many blows to the head it wouldn’t be surprising if he saw things that weren’t there. His captors didn’t seem to notice it either as another blow connected with his jaw. He spat out blood, wincing at the taste of copper it left on his tongue.

All of a sudden, his suspicions became a reality when he heard someone shouting.

“Sail, ho!”

“It can't be….! Captain! It's _The Death of Revenge_!”

Slowly but surely, the ship on the horizon kept getting bigger. The dark tattered sails were becoming more visible, carrying the vessel further along the sea. The hull was a dark wood, coated black as if conceived from shadows.

The hand keeping his head in place went still, and he could hear his captor let out a shaky exhale. Shuichi chanced another look upwards, not really sure what he was expecting to see. It was a surreal looking vessel, for certain, though it was just a passing pirate ship for all he knew…

At least, that's what he would have assumed if it weren't for the look of wide eyed _horror_ on the man’s face. As if the grim reaper had risen from those waters and claimed judgement on his soul…

“Don’t let ‘im up!” a deep voice snapped. Shuichi barely noticed the tremor in the voice as his face was shoved into the deck, his nose protesting the harsh treatment. A boot pressed on the back of his head and forcibly keeping him face down against the scratched wooden flooring in what seemed like a desperate attempt to maintain order.

“This can't be possible… _The Death of Revenge_ is just a fairy tale…!”

“What the hell do you call _that_ then?!”

“A‘hoy there! Permission to board?” This voice was young and bright, different than the gruff ones Shuichi had gotten used to. Unease rippled through the men, but the only response was a loud grunt. That must have been enough of an answer for he heard a dull thud as a gangplank connected the two ships.

The silence was deafening, only broken by the sound of boots on wood. Even the ocean was calm as if it were holding its breath. All too soon Shuichi heard the footsteps stop and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was a long pause until the gentle voice from earlier began to speak.

“Slow going?”

It sounded quite amused.

“You…just what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing…?!” One of the men who responsible for his capture replies, as if he was barely keeping the fear from seeping into his words. It only concerned Shuuichi more, “Invitin’ your damn self onto my ship-!”

“If I recall, none of you were making much of an attempt to stop me. But I’m not here to discuss my bad manners with you.”

The scraping sound of a blade being unsheathed sent a chill down Shuichi’s spine.

“I'm here for the ragamuffin you have pinned to the ground.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…! You've any idea ‘ow much trouble this brat was to grab? We nabbed ‘im first so get one of your own-!”

His captor’s tangent was stopped short by the sound of flesh tearing followed closely by a loud scream came from above Shuichi. He felt a hot warmth splash on his back, quickly sinking into his thin shirt and making the fabric cling to his skin. He almost missed the weight leaving his head as bile began to rise in his throat. The screaming continued while his other captors hastily drew their own swords.

“I don't remember asking nicely or at all,” the younger voice calmly responded, “And I don't particularly care what kind of underground bounty you have on him. I’ll be taking custody of this boy, effective immediately."

Shuichi bit inside of his cheek, his heart hammering in his chest in anticipation…what were they going to do to him now? What did they want from him, anyway? Was he doomed to be further tortured by more pirates?

All of a sudden he sees a pair of cat eyes enter his field of vision and he propels himself backward in a jolt.

It looked like a cat, but it was unlike anything Shuuichi had seen in his life. From the shadows, one could almost mistake it's fur for a raven black color. Though in the bleak lighting, the coat had hints of a dark grape highlight. At first, Shuuichi could almost convince himself that it was a trick of the lighting, that he was still seeing things.

The cat’s eyes, however, left little to the imagination. They were a light mauve color.

“Mrrow?”

The sight of the cat and the impending fear of what its owner would to him was what motivated him to act. Not daring to second guess it, Shuuichi leapt onto his feet and ran toward his freedom over the deck railing and into the waters below.


End file.
